Higurashi When They Cry: The Transfer
by Equinul
Summary: When a 15 year old boy's life is snatched away in the blink of an eye, in death he is given a chance to have the one thing he always wanted. An adventure. But wishes come at a hefty price as he has to give something in return, he must fulfil one mission that he will do everything to accomplish, protect the god's priestess!
1. Chapter 1

Higurashi When They Cry: The

Transfer

ARC One: The Transfer

A/N Hey guys back with another fanfic! This is a side project meant to help me with my other storys! What I mean by that is this story can help generate ideas and characters for any other story. So this will go on for a little while or unless I get bored and want to start a new one :P Anyway enjoy the story!

-HIGURASHI-

I had always wished for an adventure. I never wanted to have a normal boring life like everyone else's. You can call me delusional or hyper imaginative but I always felt like my life was destined for more.

But unfortunately that never happened. My life had been snatched away in the blink of an eye. That car came out of no where as I crossed the street. No indication no warning just splat. No yelling no speech, I didn't even have time to make a sound.

And the next thing I knew I was dead. I was just floating around in an endless void surrounded by crystals. Is this where dead people go?

"Akihito!" A voice boomed through out the void! Why was some one calling my name? "Akihito Hiroshi!"

It even knew my full name! Who or what is that!

"What do you want!" I yelled back!

"Finally you answered me hyaaaah!" The voice responded adding some cry. "I wish to make a deal with you!"

"A deal!? What deal!?" I yelled back. Knowing all the anime and manga I read this can't be a good deal...

"I offer you what you always dreamed off, an adventure" The voice said. "In return you will save my last priestess!"

Priestess who is he talking about!

"Is that all? And what priestess are you talking about!" I demanded!

"I can't answer for our time here is almost up. I bid you farewell sir!" The voice said as I was surrounded by a white light...

-HIGURASHI-

I awoke in a forest during the night. What happened I thought I died? Now I remember! I was asked to protect some priestess! But who? And where am I? I stood up and starting walking throughout the bushes pushing every branch and vine that came my way.

I eventuality came out of the forest and into some village is this where that priestess lives? I guess so why would I be sent here if it wasn't?

But first I need a place to stay! I looked around the village there didn't seem to be any motels or hotels. I sighed to myself. What was I gonna do? Sleep in the bushes? No way I could do that. I then decided to do the unthinkable, walk up to a random house and ask to stay. The closeset house was white and was pretty close to where I awoke. So here I was in a black shirt and green shorts walking up to a random strangers house and asking to stay the night. I knocked on the door and waited for a response. I heard some talking in the house and the door opened to a familiar face...

"Keiichi?" I asked.

"Akihito?" He asked back. Back in Tokyo me and Keiichi were best friends. Everyone was jealous of his grades leaving him with out any friends. And I didn't give two craps about grades and I was left alone too. So naturally we found each other and quickly became friends. Keiichi only moved away a week before my death and I guess this is where he ended up.

"What are you doing here?" Keiichi asked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked back.

"I live here now what are you doing here?" He asked suspiciously. I had to quickly form a lie. I couldn't just say I died and was redirected by some deity and now I'm here.

"My parent dies in a road crash in the woods and I had to look for help so here I am" I lied, I put a tone of sadness into my voice to make it believable.

"We'll come on in we were about to make breakfast" Keiichi said letting me in.

"I walked in to their new home and was greeted by Keiichi's parents.

"Akihito what are you doing here?" His mum asked. Keiichi quickly explained my situation to his parents and they alouded me to to stay.

-HIGURASHI-

"You can stay in Keiichi's room for the night" Keiichi's mum said. I nodded in response. I walked into Keiichi's room and layed down on some floor mattress. I quickly fell into a deep sleep haunted by my death...

-HIGURASHI-

I awoke the next morning I awoke the next morning by the feeling of some one pushing me.

"Akihito! Wake up you need to head to school!" Keiichi yelled pushing me. I then groaned.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I said opening my tired eyes. "And what's this about school?"

"We'll my mum thought since your staying here for awhile you should get some education while your here" Keiichi said.

"Oh yeah that reminds me where am I?" I asked yawning.

"You're in Hinamizawa" Keiichi responded. Hinamizawa huh. Seems like an interesting village. "Are you going in that or are you gonna use some of my clothes?"

Keiichi pointed at my short and shorts. Ahh to hell with it!

"I'll just wear these no use raiding some crappy closet" I replied. That pissed off Keiichi.

"Are you calling all my clothes crappy?" Keiichi asked.

"Huh? I guess I am" I responded. Keiichi face darkened. I burst out laughing! "You should have seen your face!"

"Keiichi Rena's waiting for you!" Keiichi's mum called out. That set Keiichi right. He then ran out the completely ignoring me! I ran with him and he was about to run out the door!

"Keiichi wait for me!" I yelled! He stopped and realised I was there. I decided to not do my hair it naturally stayed straight any way. I had blonde hair the covered my entire forehead and covered my ears.

"Sorry bout that!" He said nervously scratching the back of his hair. I gave him a mean glare and walked out the door.

"So who's this Rena?" I asked. I was curious Keiichi never made any friends back in Tokyo except for me and I find it hard to believe that the Keiichi I know found a friend in one week.

"Rena's a classmate and she walks with me to school everyday" Keiichi responded.

"So the one week I disappear from your life you find a girl?" I asked sadly.

"Yeah you were holding me back" Keiichi joked. I laughed along with him and out of the corner of my eye I noticed a lone girl staring into the distance. So this was Rena?

"Keiiiichi-Kun!" The girl yelled waving at us. Keiichi ran up and met up with her. "Who's this?"

"This is my friend from Tokyo Akihito" Keiichi introduced. "Akihito this is Rena, Rena this is Akihito"

"Nice to meet you!" Rena said cheerfully. I felt a blush creep up my face as I stood speechless

"Oh Rena I forgot Akihito has a hard time talking to strangers so try to make him feel comfortable" Keiichi added. It's true I had a hard time speaking to strangers. It's just what they call trust issues. Rena put out her hand for me to shake. I slowly put out my hand and handshaked her.

-HIGHRASHI-

During the walk I didn't say mush but I just listened to Keiichi and Rena talk. Who is this priestess I have to protect and who do I have to protect her from? That question loomed throughout my mind so much that I didn't even notice a green haired girl sneaking up on us.

"Your both so slow!" She yelled as she tackled Keiichi and Rena. "Who's this?"

"His name's Akihito we used to be friends back in Toyko" Keiichi said introducing me.

"Don't expect him to talk he's very shy!" Rena said. A second friend?! Man Keiichi your on a role!

"Hmmm" The girl said inspecting me. I started to blush as she moved closer.

"My name's Mion!" She said. I didn't say anything I just stared at her.

-HIGURASHI-

We arrived at school and I was about to open the door but someone stopped me.

"Wait Akihito there's a trap!" Keiichi said. I didn't listen to him and opened the door! A hard eraser dropped on my head creating intense pain!

"Ho ho ho... Wait who are you?" A blonde haired little girl asked. Was she the one who set the trap? The other three then walked in after me.

"Keiichi your friend is great for taking the full front of Satako's traps!" Mion said. Who's Satako? A purple haired little girl piped up behind Satoko. She noticed me and looked surprised.

"Akihito this is Satako" Keiichi said pointing at the blonde girl.

"And this is Rika" Keiichi said pointing at the purple haired girl.

"Good morning sir!" She said.

"Don't expect any words from him he won't talk to strangers" Mion said. I nodded in response. I can't believe Keiichi already has four new friends.

-HIGURASHI-

The teacher came and everyone cleaned up just before she arrived. I had to stand out of the classroom to be introduced. So I waited out of the class as Mion told everyone to stand and sit.

"As some of you may know there is a new student today" Mion said. "His name is Akihito Hiroshi"

I took that as my que to walk in. I looked down avoiding any eye contact.

"You can sit behind Keiichi" Mion said. I nodded and sat behind Keiichi.

-HIGURASHI-

Class then ended and Mion forced me and Keiichi to stay behind.

"So you two may be wondering why we made you stay behind" Mion said. I stayed behind because she sounded scary if I said no! "Well we believe you two have what it takes to join our club!"

"What club?" Keiichi asked. Mion was about to speak but Rika cut in.

"We mostly play games sirs" Rika said.

"Way to ruin my speech!" Mion said to Rika. "Anyway yes we do play games and we would like you two join!"

"What's the catch?" Keiichi said.

"You got me, the catch is the loser has to play a punishment game!" Mion said. What's a punishment game? Keiichi didn't care though.

"Alright I'm in!" Keiichi yelled with confidence. "What are we playing?"

"Old geezer!"

-HIGURASHI-

"And the score is!" Mion yelled. "Mion 1st! Rika 2nd! Satako 3rd! Rena 4th! Akihito 5th! And Keiichi in last place!"

Keiichi looked shocked at the score. He then looked down at his cards.

"It's like you guys know every card I have!" Keiichi said. But then he noticed a tear in the card. "What!? You guys knew every card I had!?"

"Yeahhh your a little but too late" Mion said evilly to Keiichi. "Even your friend figured it out half way through the game"

I nodded in response. Keiichi have me a mean glance for not telling him.

"Now time for the punishment game!" Mion said. Yeah what are they?

-HIGURASHI-

So the punishment game was that the loser had to do what ever the winner says, and Mion forced Keiichi to wear a maid outfit and serve her for a day. I couldn't help but laugh at Keiichi outfit. So I was left walking home with Rena.

"Akihito?" Rena asked. I turned my head her way in response. "Do you want a tour of Hinamizawa?"

A tour? I guess I could take it. I could find some valuable information on this town. I nodded in response to Rena's question.

"Yay! Follow me!" Rena yelled running in a different direction leaving me to follow her.

-HIGURASHI-

After a short tour of the village we arrived at a shrine.

"Rena does someone run this shrine? Like a priestess for example?" I asked. Rena gave me a strange look. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No it's just that's the first time I heard you speak!" Rena said blushing. Huh? I guess it is! Lucky her she has speaking privileges! "And yes a priestess does run this shrine, you've already met her! It's Rika!"

Rika? That kid? Is she doomed to die? By who though? Is it someone in the village or outside of it?

"Has something ever happened in this village like a murder for example?" I asked. Mabye if there was a murder here and the culprit was found that could lower my suspects.

"I don't know" Rena said boldly. Huh? That wasn't a answer just an outright rejection! "Rena only moved here last year so I don't know a lot about what happened here"

Rena only moved here last year? Does she really not know? Then what was with her reaction?

"Ok? I'm just going to go home now" I said.

-HIGURASHI-

I left Rena at the shrine at I was forced to think about what was with her reaction. Is she hiding something from me? Suddenly a car pulled up beside me. Who's in there!? I was put on guard as a middle aged man got out if the car.

"Are you from Hinamizawa?" He asked. I nodded in response. "Good, can you hop in my car for a second?"

Hop in his car? Is he a kidnapper? I gave him a glare.

"Don't worry kid, my name's Ooishi I'm with the police, see here's my badge" He said pulling out a police badge. I had no choice but to follow him in is car.

"So kid how are you enjoying Hinamizawa? Good?" He asked. I nodded in response. "Have you heard of the curse of Oyashiro-sama?"

I shook my head. What's the curse of Oyashiro?

"Before I tell you more can you please tell me your name?" He asked.

"Akihito Hiroshi" I said quietly just loud enough so he can hear.

"So Hiroshi-Kun have you been informed about the Hinamizawa dam project?" He asked. I shook my head. What is the dam project? "Well the Hinamizawa dam project is when the government decided to build a dam near Hinamizawa, but in doing so the entire town would be submerged in water, the townsfolk didn't like that so they started rioting against the government, the government decided the villagers should have their way and the project was canceled"

"What does that have to do with a curse?" I asked curious.

"We'll that's when the first murder took place, the construction manager was hacked to pieces by his co workers and killed" Ooishi said. My eyes widened in fear as the image of that murder took place in my mind. "But that's just the beginning, the next year a couple fell of a cliff while on vacation killing them both, the next year a priest died from a mysterious illness and immediately after his death his wife left a will and was rumoured to have commuted suicide in the onigafuchi swamp, the next year a house wife was beaten to death and her nephew went missing soon after her death"

What!? So People have been murdered here!? So why did Rena lie to me?

"Don't you see kid every year someone dies on the same night" Ooishi said.

"What! They all died on the same night!?" I asked.

"Yes the night of the cotton drifting festival" Ooishi said.

"One question, why are you telling me this!" I yelled.

"Because your friends are suspects, that girl Mion she got into a few fights with the manager before his death, and the couple who fell off the cliff was that girl Satako's parents, and the priest who died and his wife were the parents of Rika, and the house wife was taking care of Satako and her brother Satoshi, and she died soon following Satoshi's disserperence" Ooishi said. "Don't you see kid all the murders are involved with your group of friends"

"But that still leaves Rena and Keiichi!" I yelled pissed off.

"I don't believe Keiichi's involved but Rena, she did some jacked up shit back at her old town, she broke all the windows in her school and assaulted three other students"

What!? Rena did that!

"Still why are you telling me this!?" I yelled.

"Because you and that Keiichi kid are most likely the next victims"

-HIGURASHI-

A/N Hey guys first chapter for this is done and wow it was long! Don't worry I am not quitting my Star Wars fanfic! I will still continue that but this is just a side project! Anyway if you liked this give it a review and favourite for more chapters!


	2. Chapter 2: The Cotton Drifting festival

Higurashi When they cry: The

Transfer

ARC One: The Transfer

Chapter: Two The Cotton Drifting Festival

-HIGURASHI-

I laid down in my bed staring at the roof. Keiichi's still at Mion's isn't he? Wonder if he's thinking perverted thoughts about her. But will me and Keiichi be the next victims? And when is this this Cotton Drifting festival?

All these questions loomed around my mind with no answers. Hey Oyashiro-sama why do people have to die? Why is it innocent people like me have to die in such horrible ways? Silence loomed in the air.

"Answer me!" I yelled at the air. Luckily Keiichi's parents are out on a business trip to Tokyo. I felt a heavy weight on my eyes so I closed them and fell into a deep sleep...

-HIGURASHI-

I woke up the next morning and the first thing I heard was Keiichi snoring. Jeez he's loud. I silently got out of bed not waking up Keiichi and make some breakfast. And I finished eating I heard someone coming down stairs and saw Keiichi at the stair case.

"Morning" He said. I lifted my hand weakly in response. Even though everything seemed normal I still couldn't get the words Oyashiro-sama's curse out of my head...

-HIGURASHI-

We walked out of the house and started walking on the track down to school. We eventually met up with Rena on the way.

"Hello Kei-Kun! Hello Akihito-Kun!" Rena yelled waving at us.

"Hello Rena!" Keiichi yelled back. I didn't say anything I only stared at Rena suspiciously. Why would she hide the curse from me? Consideration for my feelings or something more? Either way I have to be on my guard, I have to live and protect Rika! I can't afford to die! I was given a second chance and I'm not willing to give it up!

-HIGURASHI-

We continued down the track and Keiichi decided to run ahead to jump Mion for payback for yesterday. So I was left alone with Rena.

"Hey Akihito-Kun" Rena said. I turned to face her and noticed something. Her eye pupils moved to the back of her eye sockets leaving a void of White where her eyes should be. I stepped back in fear as I stared at her eyes.

"Ahh, Rena what's with your eyes?" I asked nervously.

"Who was that man you were with yeaterday?" She asked in monotone! What the hell...

"No one!" I yelled nervously, I can't tell her that the police suspect her! She might kill me for knowing to much!

"No one was it? Then why were you in the car with a stranger?" She asked getting closer to me! "You were getting pretty jumpy, what were you talking about?" She asked walking towards me! I couldn't move I was paralyzed with fear!

"It has nothing to do with you!" I yelled terrified!

"YOUR LYING!" Rena yelled!

"What the hell..." I said as she was right in my face.

"Curiosity killed the cat Akihito" Rena said.

"But satisfaction brought it back?" I asked nervously.

"No Akihito in this world the dead stay dead" Rena said. "Never forget that"

Rena's eyes turned back to normal. What the hell just happened? Does Rena not want me to know the truth? It's too late now, I know the truth and I'm gonna be the next target!

-HIGURASHI-

School was a bore, I didn't pay much attention I just couldn't get Rena's conversation out of my head! Are my friends really the culprits behind the mysterious deaths? Or is it just a coincidence? No! Get those ridiculous out of your head Akihito! Of course they're the culprits it all adds ups! The connections! The strange behaviour! And Rena's reaction! Are they the ones after Rika? Do I have to protect Rika from them? If so how can I do so? I can't kill them without proof! I should play it low the next few days so I can gather up evidence and escape in the nick of time!

"Akihito!" Mion yelled in my face.

"Ahhhhhhh! What do you want!" I screamed, I guess I zoned out.

"We were inviting you to the cotton drifting festival tomorrow!" Mion said. What! It's tomorrow! So that means... I have a chance of dying tomorrow! Is this some kind of ploy to lure me in? If it is I should take it, better to know when they'll strike then not knowing.

"Sure I'll go" I said.

"Great! Meet us at the shrine I showed you yesterday!" Rena said. Rika walked up to me and patted my head.

"You don't look to well sir" Rika said. What does she mean by that? I don't feel sick. Wait! This is my chance to get out of here.

"Yeah I am feeling kinda sick" I said. Thank you Rika!

"Well I guess we won't be participating in any club activities today" Mion said sadly.

"What do you mean?" I asked her nervously.

"If one club member can't participate then we all don't participate!" Rena explained. Crap! Then that means... I have to walk home with Rena!

-HIGURASHI-

We arrived at Keiichi's house and I decided I should just lay down in bed for the rest of the day. And so there I was lying down in bed plundering on my life choices and how I ended up here. But one question loomed in my mind, why? Why was I chosen to this task! There are plenty of other people around they should have been chosen! Not some shy 15 head old! I'm not very good with fighting or shooting! So why was I chosen! But still that doesn't matter right now! All that matters is my will to live!

-HIGURASHI-

The next day was the cotton drifting festival. We were going to have a battle described by Mion as the "Battle Of The Six Evils" It's not as exciting as it sounds. We just went around playing all the carnival games. For the whole day nothing happened, I even started to doubt there was a curse, but still I was on my guard. Before we left I slipped a kitchen knife in my pocket just in case some thing happened. But nothing seemed to happen. I was torn, is there really a curse or no? I wanted to believe that there was no curse, but there was something nagging in the back of brain telling me the curse did exist and I should fear it. But all in all I had a fun. Playing carnival games, winning a few prizes then it came down to Rika's performance. She used what looked like a customised tradition hoe and she swung it around a few times before cutting up the cotton in a unique fashion.

After her performance finished Keiichi, Rena and I took some cotton and went down to the river to drift it. When we arrived at the river I walked down to the river and put a prayer into the cotton and sent it down the river...

-HIGURASHI-

The next day I woke up with a refeshed yawn. I'm alive! So there is no curse! I knew it! So does that mean I imagined the Rena I saw? I must of there's no other explanation! I awoke Keiichi and we soon walked out the door to meet up with Rena.

Rena was at her usual spot waiting for us as usual.

"Hello Keiichi-Kun! Hello Akihito-Kun!" Rena yelled waving at us. Keiichi waved back.

"Rena how long do you wait for us?" I asked. I was curious no matter what time we arrive she's always there.

"I wait for a good ten minutes!" Rena said with a smile. Ten minutes! I would never wait that long for some one!

"Now where's Mion..."

-HIGURASHI-

We arrived at school and let's just say we got destroyed by Satako's traps! She was so full of energy from yesterday she set up twice as usual traps around the school, and I got hit with a text book, got a whole buch of shoes nailed at me and fell into a hole.

We then walked into the classroom to find the teacher waiting for me.

"Akihito a man is waiting for you at the front desk" The teacher said. I nodded in response and headed for the front gate. I wonder why someone would wait for me? When I got there my question was answered. Standing at the front gate was detective Ooishi.

"Hey kid how ya cracking!" Ooishi with a obvious fake smile.

"What do you want Ooishi" I said. I obviously didn't trust this man. He tried to make suspect my friends!

"We'll I thought you would want some valuable information!" He said. "Here hop in my car it's much cooler in there!"

I had no choice but to follow him in. I say down on one of the seats and let the cool air from the AC consume me.

"So what did you want to show me?" I asked. Ooishi pulled out a cigarette and started smoking.

"Do you know two people by the name Tomitake and Miyo Takano?" Ooishi asked. I shook my head. Who were those people? Villagers? "Well last night Tomitake clawed out his throat"

What! My eyes widened in fear. Was he a victim to the curse? If so why wasn't I chosen?

"And Miyo Takano hasn't been seen since" Ooishi added.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked scared.

"Because this brings up new evidence, Tomitake's body had signs of a struggle against multiple people" Ooishi said.

"So again why does this involve me?" I asked.

"Because this is a warning, the culprit may be the entire village"

-HIGURASHI-

A/N Hey guys chapter two done! Not much to put here so if you liked this favourite and review!


	3. Chapter 3: Paranoia

Higurashi When They Cry: The

Transfer

ARC One: The Transfer

Chapter Three: Murder

-HIGURASHI-

"The entire town!" I yelled. That's insane!

"It is kid, and the reason for killing the townsfolk are becoming less and less each year" Ooishi said with a serious look on his face.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked nervously. What does he mean by the reason for killing had become less and less each year?

"In the first year a construction manager was killed for building the dam right? And the next year a couple was killed for supporting the dam, the next year the priest was killed for being neutral during the dam project, and the next year the house wife was killed just for being related to the supporters of the dam project and the final year Tomitake was killed just for being an outsider" Ooishi explained. What! Tomitake was killed just for being an outsider! So... The entire village could be involved!

"Sorry for scaring you kid you can go now" Ooishi said with a fake smile. I opened the car door and stepped outside. Will I be the next victim?

-HIGURASHI-

School ended quickly and the club stayed behind to play some more games.

"Go on without me I'm not in the mood for games" I said calmly as I walked out of the room ignoring everyone's voices. I walked out of the school and down the track. I was half way down the road until I heard foot steps behind me...

"Who's there!" I yelled turning around pulling out my knife. I saw Rena standing alone on the road. "What are you doing Rena!"

"I walk home here..." Rena said quietly. I turned to my side.

"Walk in front of me" I said.

"Why?" Rena asked.

"DO IT!" I yelled. That shocked Rena, she started walking and soon passed me.

"Why are you acting like Satoshi?" She asked.

"What? What do you mean!" I yelled.

"Satoshi stopped participating in club activities and he started acting violently carting around weapons, then..." Rena said. What!

"Then what!" I said walking close to Rena. Rena turned around and her eyes had gone white her eye pupils were nonexistent.

"He transferred schools" Rena said in monotone! "You won't do that will you Akihito-Kun"

What! Isolating myself, carting around a weapon, around a year ago Satoshi did all that! And Satoshi disappeared! Will... I too?

"You won't transfer schools will you?" Rena said with a smile.

At this rate... I'll... Disappear! I turned and ran away! As far away from Rena, far away from this sick town and far away from death.

-HIGURASHI-

I arrived back at Keiichi's house, I opened the front door and quickly ran into my bed. I curled up into a ball and started crying. I didn't want this! I died couldn't you keep me dead!

"Dammit Oyashiro!" I yelled. Curse this town! Curse the villagers! Curse Oyashiro! I heard the door open. Is it Keiichi?

"Akihito! You home!" I heard Keiichi yell. Oh so it is Keiichi.

"Yeah I'm here" I called back weakly.

"You feeling ok?" Keiichi asked.

"No, I don't think I'll be able to go to school tomorrow" I lied. I had to stay far away from Rena as possible.

-HIGURASHI-

(Third POV) Location: School

Keiichi, Mion and Dena were packing up after school after school. Rika and Satako went home quickly not participating in the club activities.

"Hey Rena do you really think he's sick?" Keiichi asked. Rena gave a dark look on her face. "Rena?"

"He's not sick" Rena said simply.

"How would you know?" Mion asked.

"Yesterday after school he..." Rena couldn't bring it out.

"He what?" Keiichi asked.

"He nearly attack me with a knife, he screamed at me telling me to go home..." Rena said with tears in her eyes.

"Akihito did that?" Keiichi asked.

"Keiichi how much do you know about your friend?" Mion asked.

"We've been friends for a few years now and..." Keiichi was cut off by Mion.

"Tell us how he began living with you" Mion declared.

"Well... he..." Keiichi said but realisation dawned on him. "Guys stay away from him"

"Keiichi?" Rena asked.

"What do I know about him? He just turned up at our house a few days ago claiming he was in a car crash but his clothes were perfectly fine" Keiichi explained.

"Very suspicious" Mion said.

"I'll deal with him" Keiichi said

"I'll come" Rena said.

"Rena no..." Keiichi tried to argue but realised it was no use. "Fine we'll go confront him"

-HIGURASHI-

(Akihito POV) Location: Home

I heard the door bell ring and I got out of bed to get it. But when I opened the door I saw Rena and Keiichi waiting for me.

"Can we come in?" Rena asked. I nodded and let them in. What they didn't see was that I quickly grappled a knife and hid it in my pocket before I opened the door. They took a seat at the table and I soon followed them.

"What do you guys want" I asked simply.

"What's wrong with you Akihito" Keiichi asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. What a strange question to ask.

"You've been acting differently, and were you telling the truth about your parents dying?" Keiichi asked. I started to laugh.

"Hahaha... Hahaha you guys for me... I did lie about my parents dying but the real reason I showed up here is none of your concern" I said. "And are you sure I'm acting strange! Your friends have been acting like maniacs since I showed up!"

"What do you..." Keiichi tried to say but I cut him off by drawing my knife.

"Don't think I don't know about the curse!" I yelled pointing my knife at Rena. "I know that you, Mion and Satako wish to kill me and I won't let that happen!"

Rena looked shocked at my sudden outburst. Don't think I don't know! Never assume! I tried to attack Rena but Keiichi grappled my arm.

"What are you doing!" Keiichi yelled.

"It's either me or her! And I'm picking her! Don't stand in my way!" I yelled.

"I won't let you hurt Rena!" Keiichi yelled back.

"So be it" I said. I pushed my knife into Keiichi's chest creating a whole where his heart should be.

"Keiichi-Kun!" Rena yelled. She started to cry as I made my way over to her. Keiichi's lifeless body fell to the floor as Rena went over to see if he's alive.

"I will live!" I yelled. Rena turned to me.

"Please... Akihito..." Rena pleaded. Something inside me stopped. Then all the delusions faded away. Rena wasn't trying to kill me. She was just trying to give me a good impression on the town and Rena's conversation, that never happened, and I... I killed Keiichi! I started to cry.

"Keiichi... I'm sorry! I thought... I thought you guys were trying to kill me!" I yelled crying.

"Akihito? Are you back to normal?" Rena asked. I nodded in response. I saw quick movements and felt something heavy around my body. Rena had started to hug me. She cried in my chest letting out all her tears, I couldn't tell if they were from sadness or Joy.

"Why? Why don't you hate me?" I asked. I killed Keiichi! My best friend!

"You weren't you" Rena said, her tears started to fade away. "You weren't yourself so it wasn't you who killed him"

Thanks Rena. But it's too late. I have to go. I was given a mission and I must fulfil it!

"I'm sorry Rena I have to go" I said.

"Where?" Rena asked.

"I was given a mission and I must fulfil it" I said clenching my hands. Rena looked concerned, she better not want to come with me.

"Akihito! What are you doing!" Rena yelled at me. Huh? What is she talking about? I felt something wet against my shirt. I looked down to see what it was but... What I saw was blood. Not Keiichi's blood but mine. I suddenly felt tremendous pain around my neck. I looked at my hands as they were covered with blood, was I... Clawing at my own throaty his entire time? The loss of blood made me collapse to my knees.

"Rena... I'm sorry" those were my final words as everything changed to black and I was dead, once again...

-HIGURASHI-

A/N Hey guys this is not the end and sorry for late updates a new school term has started and I have to deal with homework and assignments! Anyway if you like review and favourite BYE!


	4. Chapter 4: Aftermath

Higurashi When They Cry: The Transfer

ARC One: The Transfer

Chapter Four: Aftermath

-HIGURASHI-

I woke up in a familiar setting. A black void surrounded by crystals. I was back in the land of the dead. So I failed my retry?

"Not yet" A voice boomed over the void.

"So Oyashiro-sama I failed your mission plus killing my friend how is it not over!" I yelled back. Suddenly a crystal flew closer towards me.

"Watch the crystal" Oyashiro-sama said. I took a closer look and noticed what look like my corspe and Rena crying beside me!

"What is this!" I yelled.

"This is the world you just left, we are able to see what goes on from here" Oyashiro-sama said...

-HIGURASHI-

Location: Keiichi's house

Rena stopped crying about Keiichi's and my death. She didn't know what too do. Her two friends where dead. She stopped crying, crying would not bring her friends back. She knew what she had to do, she had no choice but to report this to the police. She walked out of the house and out into the orange setting sun. She ran down the street to get to Okinomiya police station. But on her way she passed the Irie clinic and noticed police cars and police men around. She noticed detective Ooishi in the crowd of police men. She felt comfortable approaching him so she did.

"Ooishi what happened?" Rena asked.

"it seem doctor Irie has committed suicide" Ooishi said.

"What!" Rena blurted out, first Keiichi dies, then Akihito and now Irie? She knew this couldn't be a coincidence. "Ooishi... Keiichi and Akihito are dead"

"What are you talking about Ryugu-san?" Ooishi asked. Rena's eyes widened in fear as she remember what happened.

"We went to go talk to Akihito... But he got angry and killed Keiichi!" Rena said terrified.

"Is that so?" Ooishi asked calmly.

"He tried to kill me, but he realised what he was doing and he stopped but he..." Rena continued.

"He what!" Ooishi asked loudly wanting answers.

"He started clawing out his own throat, I tried to tell him to stop but it was too late he... Died" Rena said.

"Come here Ryugu-san we'll talk more on the way to the police station.

-HIGURASHI-

On the 28th of June in the Shouwa Era four people were found dead in Hinamizawa village. Two male students of the local school were found dead. They were identified as Keiichi Meabara and Akihito Hiroshi. Keiichi and a knife wound through his heart and Akihito was a suspect for Keiichi's murder, but an autopsy was conducted and concluded Akihito had died right after Keiichi's death.

Also a doctor working for the Irie had committed suicide by taking too many pills, and also a young female named Rika furude was found naked and dissected on a shrine table. A young girl by the name of Rena Ryugu had witnessed Keiichi and Akihito's deaths and gone insane, and she never talks about what happens but only one other person knows what she saw. And his name was detective Ooishi. He refuses to tell anyone what Rena saw for unknown reasons. Only after a week after the incidents Rena Ryugu was found dead outside a hotel she was staying in. Police suspect that she committed suicide, but there was no hard evidence to support this, so too this day her death is unsolved.

But another point came up. At around the same time a gas leak came out of the Onigafuchi swamp infecting all the residents killing them all. Police are not sure if the five deaths are connected to the gas leak but this is considered the most mysterious case there was in Japan...

-HIGURASHI-

"That's it!" I yelled. Rena and Rika die? Followed by a gas leak from the swamp? "Is this avoidable!"

"Yes it is, I have been trying for a long time now with no success" Oyashiro-sama said. I growled.

"How have you been trying! All you've been doing is cursing people!" I yelled in frustration!

"Hyyyyah I don't curse people!" Oyashiro-sama yelled upset.

"Then who did it!?" I yelled. "Who killed Rika! Why was I having delusions"

"I'm sorry I can't answer your questions sir I'm pretty sure Rika will do that but I have to send you to the next world" Oyashiro-sama said.

"What do you..." I was cut off as I was surrounded by a white light...

-HIGURASHI-

A/N So as always everyone is dead :P no one survives in the bad ends and the next chapter will be the abducted by demons ARC and this will follow the events of the manga :P


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

Higurashi When They Cry: The Transfer

ARC 2: Abducted By Demons

Chapter One: Memories

-HIGURASHI-

I woke up in a familiar bed. I'm alive! But how! Last time I checked I clawed out my own throat. So how am I alive? Was I given a third chance? I turned my head and noticed a sleeping Keiichi! He's alive too! But I... Killed him! I checked the date and it was the 22nd of June 1983. So was I... Sent back in time! I couldn't explain anything at the moment my brain was just over flooded with questions. But I wouldn't find answers just sitting around! I stood up and got out of bed. I walked down the stairs and a wave of memories flooded my brain! Apparently it had been a week since I arrived in this town. We had just got back from a funeral for one of Keiichi's family members. Me and Keiichi had not joined the club but we were friends with everyone already.

I continued to walk down the stairs.

"Morning Akihito-kun" Keiichi's mum said to me.

"Morning!" I replied. I ate the breakfast Keiichi's mum made for us. Soon I heard some one yell.

"I'm off!" I saw Keiichi running down the stairs bag in tow. "Come on Akihito"

"You boys aren't forgetting anything are you?" Keiichi's mum asked.

"We're good!" Keiichi responded. We opened the door and ran down the road. We continued down the road until we heard a familiar voice.

"Keiichi-kuuuun, Akihito-kuuuun Good mooooring!" Rena yelled. She looked like the same Rena, orange flowing hair that reached her shoulders, a blue school dress with a skirt.

"You're always so early. You could over sleep you know" Keiichi said smiling.

"If Rena overslept she'd be making you two wait!" Rena said giggling.

"When you over sleep I'll leave you behind " Keiichi teased. I knew he was teasing because he used to do that to me everytime in Tokyo. Rena looked shocked at Keiichi's statement.

"Eeeeh!?" Rena said shocked.

"I'd go right on a head without you! Without a second thought!" Keiichi said chuckling as he walked forwards. Rena stated chasing after him.

"Why're you so cold...?" Rena asked blushing. "Why?"

"Keiichi-kuuuun!" Rena yelled still chasing after him as I followed behind them. Keiichi then stopped.

"Just kidding" Keiichi said. He then started to turn around. "I would wait until you came"

"I'll wait the whole time. As long as it takes!" He said. Rena's face instantly turned red as she had no words for what was unfolding.

"U-uh ummm... Thank you..." Rena said. I couldn't help but burst out laughing at this scene.

"Ahahaha! Ahahahaha! Now I know why you always did that to me!" I stated laughing.

"What's so funny?" Reba asked worried.

"He's just messing with you he used to do that to me in Tokyo" I said rubbing her hair, that made her blush even harder.

"Let's go! Mion won't shut up if we keep her waiting!" Keiichi said as he continued to walk.

"HEEEEEY!" A voice yelled behind us. I then saw Mion jump on Keiichi and Rena! "You're both so slow!"

"Ohh Mii-chan good morning!" Rena said to Mion happily.

"Morning! How many years has it been Kei-chan and Aki-Chan!" Mion said joking.

"It was only two days" Keiichi said.

"Two days is a pretty long time you know? Look how much this old man has grown since I last saw you!" Mion said showing off her breasts. I turned away my head blushing wildly.

"I-I'm not interested in your breasts Mion" Keiichi said.

"Then don't you wanna grove them?" Mion said tempting Keiichi. That obviously caught Keiichi's attention. Mion started moving closer to Keiichi. "They're sooooft you want to try them out young man?" Mion said. I tried to look away but my eyes were glued to Keiichi's reaction.

"Wa-wah!" Keiichi yelled his face fully red. "J-just a..."

Mion then stopped moving towards Keiichi. She then started I laugh.

"You've still got a long way to go Kei-chan!" Mion yelled laughing.

"Mionnnnnnnn! Making an idiot out of me! I'll grope you to death!" Keiichi yelled. He then started to chase Mion as they ran circles around Rena and I. Mion then started to hide behind Me and Rena!

"Out of the way you two! Mion wants me to grope her! I have to live up to her expectations!" Keiichi yelled in an attempt to get us to move.

"K-Keiichi-kun" Rena said. "We're still children, I don't think we should be doing things like that..."

"So then you'll be ok when we're adults!" Keiichi exclaimed.

"Wh-when we're adults... Will it be ok will it?" Rena asked. We started to laugh.

"Hey Aki-chan why weren't you interested in my breasts?" Mion asked, I then smirked.

"Simple... I'm not perverted like Keiichi!" I said joking.

"Hey!" Keiichi yelled as I started to laugh more...

-HIGURASHI-

We arrived at the school and Mion noticed something, I looked at were she was looking and saw an eraser I top of the door... I'm not falling for this again!

"After you Kei-chan!" Mion said.

"Whoa suspicious" Keiichi said scratching his hair.

"What's the matter?" Rena asked us.

"Look up at the door" I wispered to Rena. She noticed the eraser then realisation dawned on her.

"Get back you two" Keiichi said. He started looking up and down the door until finally he noticed the eraser. "So there is something!"

"Your trap is so obvious Satoko!" Keiichi said.

"Hohoho... Dance in the palm of my hand" A feminine voice said behind the door.

"This time I'll capture you easily!" Keiichi said confidently. But what he didn't realise is that Satoko put a whole bunch of thumb tacks on the door handle!

"Good luck Keiichi-kun!" Rena said.

"But this old man is still betting on Satoko's victory!" Mion said.

"I'm with her, Satoko's too smart with traps too be captured easly" I chipped in.

"Heh heh sit back and watch" Keiichi said chuckling. "The blackboard eraser is clearly a decoy it's too obvious. So that means... It's probably meant to lead me to the sliding door!"

"Too bad Satoko I've seen through all your traps!" Keiichi yelled taking of the tacks. "Traps disarmed! Ahaha!"

Keiichi opened the door only to be met with a tripwire!

"Eh? Uwah!" Keiichi yelled as he fell down nearly on an ink stone! "That was close...

"Nice dodge Kei-chan" Mion said.

"Good morning! Your ever so lively this morning!" Satoko said acting inoccent!

"Good morning sir!" Rika said behind Satoko. Rika's presence instantly put me on edge. Oyashiro-sama's words echoed through my mind. Would would Rika know? Shouldn't she forget like everyone else?

"Satoko why you!" Keiichi yelled. "your special trap work has gone up a level!"

"I have no idea what your talking about" Satoko said acting inoccent.

"I twisted my hip! I'm gonna make you cry!" Keiichi yelled. Rika then started to pat Keiichi's head.

"Owe owie fly away sir" Rika said. "If I pet you like this the pain will disappear sir"

"Thanks Rika-chan, Satoko compared to her..." Keiichi said getting up. "A kid like you is sentenced to a force head flick!"

"Noooo! You beast!" Satoko yelled as Keiichi flicked her forehead.

"Don't say those things! People'll get the wrong idea!" Keiichi yelled.

"I'm opposed to violence!" Satoko yelled back. Rika then started tugging on Keiichi's shirt.

"Satoko was so lonely when you were gone Keiichi sir" Rika said. Satoko started crying.

"I hate you Keiichi-san!" Satoko said.

"Calm down Satoko!" I yelled but she continued to cry.

"Satoko-chan is crying..." Rena said, Rena! Don't do it! "It's so a-a-Adowable!"

Rena proceeded to grap Rika and Satoko!

"I'm taking you home with me!" She yelled.

"Rena! Kidnapping is illegal!" I yelled trying to stop her! Keiichi soon joined in out chase.

"Heeey sensei's here!" Mion said pointing to the door.

"I'm taking them home with me!" Rena said.

"Crap we gotta clean up fast!" Keiichi yelled. Rena calmed down and we cleaned up the room before sensei arrived. When we sat in our seats Mion stuck a note to Keiichi's back that read 'successfully fell into twenty traps!' I laughed as Keiichi realised, if only stuff like this lasted forever...

-HIGURASHI-

"See you tomorrow Kei-chan! Aki-chan, Rena!" Mion yelled as she took a different path.

"Uh um" Rena said trying to get our attention. "Do you two have any plans later today?... Do you?"

"Huh?" Me and Keiichi said in union. I started to blush wildly as Keiichi scratched the back of his hair.

"Uh wah!" Rena said shocked she started to blush. "N-no it's nothing like that! I-I was thinking I'd show you both around Hinamizawa...!"

Crap! We got the wrong idea!

"Eh...? Oh sightseeing right" Keiichi said nervously.

"Are you free...? Are you?" Rena said.

"We'll if I'm not free..." Keiichi said. Rena then turned to me.

"Are you free Akihito-kun?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm free" I simply said.

"We'll then it's a date!" Keiichi yelled. Rena's face turned red.

"E-ehhh!? Is this really a date...? Is this?" Rena asked. My face turned red. They do realise I'm here right?!

"Sorry I'm joking" Keiichi as he rubbed Rena's hair. Hey! That's my thing!

"Are you joking?... Are you?" Rena asked.

-HIGURASHI-

"Ah hello!" Rena said to a passing by blonde women.

"Hello" She responded. "You're getting along so well... That's nice"

"Might you two be Maebara-kun?" She asked. Keiichi looked shocked at how she knew his last name.

"I'm sorry but my name Hiroshi Akihito" I responded.

"Ah, that is I'm pleased to make your acquaintance" Keiichi said.

"Hee-Hee sorry about that Hiroshi-kun and pleased to meet you" She said chuckling to herself. She then walked past off and left.

"She knew my name" Keiichi said.

"Ahahaha everyone in the village knows your name Keiichi-kun, but they don't know yours Akihito-kun" Rena said. Keiichi looked shocked at this statement.

"Wh-why am I so famous?" Keiichi asked.

"It's not that hard to understand" Rena said. "Hinamizawa is a small village so everyone knows everyone"

"Oh I see so... If they find someone they don't know that automatically makes him Maebara-san the guy who just moved here" Keiichi explain.

"That's right! And that's why she thought you two were related!" Rena said. "Ah, the women just now was miyo-san a nurse at the Irie clinic"

Miyo! Didn't she go missing in my first do-over?

"Wow you know so much about each other" Keiichi said.

-HIGURASHI-

It's starting to get dark. I loomed into the sky and noticed the sun setting. Silence loomed over the air as the sound of the Higurashi was the only sound.

"Ah! Keiichi-kun! Akihito-kun!" Rena said. "There's one more place I wanna go... Is that ok?... Is it?"

"Sure" I replied

"I don't mind" Keiichi answered

"Yay! Thank you!" Rena yelled. "This way! This way!"

Rena started leading us down a path I've never been before.

"It's over here!" She yelled. We turned around the corner to find a pile of trash!

"Oooh there's a new mountain!" Rena yelled excited!

"It's a trash heep!?" Keiichi yelled.

"...ohh" Rena said quietly.

"Are you ok Rena?" I asked.

"It's not trash!" She yelled. "To Rena to Rena it's... It's a mountain of treasure! It is!"

"There it is! 'Im taking it home' mode!" Keiichi yelled. "How does this look like a mountain of treasure? It's all illegally dumped garbage!" Keiichi asked.

"Don't question it... Just let her do what she wants" I replied to Keiichi.

"Wait up! I'm coming too... Wah!" Keiichi yelled trying to get up the mountain but he slipped.

"It's okay you two stay there! I'll be done soon!" Rena said smiling.

"Be careful don't fall!" Keiichi yelled.

We decided to sit in silence as the sound of the Higurashi filled our ears. It was peaceful until a camera flash filled my eyes! Who was that!

"Whoops!" A man yelled. He was holding a camera and he wore a cap over his blonde hair and he wore glasses. "Did I startle you two?" He asked.

"Wh-what are you doing all of a sudden!?" Keiichi said.

"Sorry man I didn't mean to startle you. Are you two from Hinamizawa?" The man asked. He looks familiar but I can't put my finger on it...

"I'm Tomitake, a freelance photographer" The man said. "I visit Hinamizawa every so often"

"Oh, but if your going to take pictures isn't it polite to ask the subject first?" Keiichi asked giving him a cold glare.

"I'm sorry I mostly take pictures of birds. I've never gotten permission before" He said with a nervous smile. So he's basically treating is like birds? Isn't that more rude? "No, no, I apologise for snapping the picture before asking your permission"

"You two were just so picturesque sitting there in the twilight" Tomitake said another picture.

"Please stop that!"" Keiichi yelled.

"Keiichi-kun! Akihito-kun!" I heard Rena yell. "Sorry to keep you waiting! In finished up now!"

"What is she doing in a place like this?" Tomitake asked.

"Dunno... Maybe she's looking for the pieces of the body she she killed and buried there a long time ago" Keiichi joked. "No I'm kidding"

"That was a terrible incident wasn't it?" Tomitake said serious. He's not joking! "They still haven't found one of the arms have they?"

"Apparently the killing took place around here" Tomitake said "now did they catch the criminal...?"

"...umm Tomitake-san what on earth are you..." Keiichi tried to say but was cut off by Rena.

"Keiichi-kun! Akihito-kun! Sorry to keep you!" Rena yelled "did you wait long? ... Did you?"

"Whoops sorry for intruding" Tomitake apologised "I'm sorry for scaring you 'Keiichi-kun and Akihito-kun"

Keiichi gave him a cold stare as he walked off.

"Keiichi-kun?" Rena asked worried

-HIGURASHI-

A/N WOW! My longest chapter yet it took me a full day no joke! Anyway If you enjoyed this story please review and favourite Byee!


	6. Chapter 6: Suspicion

Higurashi When They Cry: The Transfer

ARC Two: Abducted By Demons

Chapter Two: Suspicion

-HIGURASHI-

We still walked down the road and Keiichi had not said a word. Is he scared about the murder? Rena had also found a rice cooker and decided to take it home. Don't ask me how she found that adorable!

"Keiichi-kun you haven't said a word, are you mad? ... Are you?" Rena said.

"Geh! A rice cooker!?" Keiichi said surprised as he finally noticed that she was carrying the thing. "Your taking something like that home?"

"Eh...? But it's Adowable" Rena said hugging the machine. "I want to take Kenta-kun home too"

"Kenta-kun?" Me and Keiichi asked in union.

"Uh-huh! He was buried in the mountain of treasure!" Rena said excited!

"Kenta-kun huh... The guy who stands up in front of the fried chicken places?" Keiichi asked. Oh yeah! I've eaten there before! "It's trash so it's okay to take him you know"

"He was all the way at the bottom, I can't get him out" Rena said disappointed.

"I guess we have no choice but to help you" Keiichi said smiling.

"eh...? Wah...!" Rena said surprised!

"Wait we!" I yelled!

"Well I thought you might wanna help ever since what you did to that..." Keiichi tried to say but I cut him off.

"Shut up! I told you to never talk about that!" I yelled at Keiichi! He promised me!

"What are you talking about?" Rena asked curious. Keiichi started to laugh. Keiichi! You better not!

"Back in Toyko Akihito had a crush on a girl and he..." Keiichi tried to explain but yet again I cut him off.

"Shut up! I don't want her to know what happened!" I yelled blushing wildly!

"He tried to impress her by promising to do everyone for her if she dated him, she agreed and he went the day being her servant, then the next day..." Keiichi tried to say but burst out laughing "She started ignoring and never gave him a single date!"

"Keiichi!" I yelled mad. Rena started laughing. "Stop laughing!"

"It's not the thought of you being rejected that's funny but you... Being a maid!" Rena said. Me and Keiichi instantly recognised this as her 'taking it home mode' and I was her next victim! I suddenly felt myself being lifted off the ground and Rena started carrying me down the street!

"Keeeiiichiiii!" I yelled trying to get Keiichi to help me!

-HIGURASHI-

We finally got Rena to put me down but I still believe she's having fantasies about me being a maid. The thought of me being in a maids constume disturbed me.

"Hey Rena that trash heap back there did something happen there?" Keiichi asked.

"I hear they were building a dam. I don't know all the details" Rena replied.

"Did something happen during the construction...? Like an accident...? Or some trouble...?" Keiichi asked.

"I don't know" Rena replied trying to avoid Keiichi's question. Strange why everyone does that. That almost lead me to killing her! "You know actually... Rena lived somewhere else until last year too"

"Eh...? You were a transfer student too , Rena?" Keiichi asked. She was! I didn't know this!

"So I don't really know what happened before that" Rena said as she started to run ahead. "I'm sorry"

We started to follow but Keiichi still have suspicious glances...

-HIGURASHI-

I managed to get a good night sleep but Keiichi didn't. I don't know why he didn't sleep much last night but I decided to not question. We were currently sitting after class in the class room with Rena, Mion, Satoko and Rika. Keiichi seemed to be knee deep as Mion approached him.

"You look down Kei-chan" Mion said.

"N-no I'm fine, let's get started" Keiichi replied. Mion soon pushed me and Keiichi closer to her as she started shouting.

"Alright I'm overturning our club rules! And I'd like to ask the club members their opinions!" Mion yelled. "I would like to make Keiichi Maebara and Akihito Hiroshi members of our club... And include them in our club activities what do you all think!?"

"Rena has no objections!" Rena said smiling.

"Would a pauper like them even be a match for me I wonder!?" Satoko said confidently. Is that a yes?

"Satoko and me both approve sir!" Rika said. Oh.

"What do you mean, club activities?" Keiichi asked.

"I'm putting up the scoreboard! You get one X-mark every time you come last!" Mion yelled ignoring Keiichi, while I knew full well what club activities were!

"Hey, come on Mion!" Keiichi yelled as Mion forced me and Keiichi to sit!

"You sit right here Kei-chan" Mion said ignoring me.

"Don't be too mean to Rena ok?" Reba said twisting her hair.

"Heh heh heh" Mion laughed.

"Keiichi-San is sure to be in last place" Satoko said.

"Like I asked! What are club activities!?" Keiichi yelled holding up some cards.

"Basically it's a club were we all play games sir" Rika said smiling.

"Today were playing old geezer you know how to play right Kei-chan? Aki-chan?" Mion asked. I nodded in response.

"Why you... Don't underestimate me Mion!" Keiichi yelled. "If I'm going to do it I'll win!"

-HIGURASHI-

A/N I'm gonna end it there XD sorry for not updating I've been having a really hard time fitting in updates now that school has started back up :( Anyway if you like Review and Favourite it keeps this story going bye!


End file.
